


Lies

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Scenes From a Memory [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitani can't always deny everything, even when he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the drabbles for Ai. Also, the selection of Chiba was totally random.

Mitani lets Kaneko make all the moves just because he _can_. It amuses him to think that he can keep her coming back for more, though he doesn't say that, since he's getting laid on a regular basis for the first time in his life and he doesn't want to fuck that up. Besides... it's more fun being the pursued rather than the pursuer anyway.

Mitani doesn't tell her that all the other guys that have rejected her are idiots. He doesn't tell her, even when she asks, that no, he's never done this with anybody else. And when Natsumi asks him one afternoon if he loves her, Mitani laughs and tells his friend to stop reading Akari's trashy romance novels.

It's all a lie, of course, and no amount of denial changes that particular reality. No matter how mean he is to her in public, no matter how many times he leaves the rented room in the middle of the night with no explanation, no matter how much he tries to tell himself that he can't, _won't_ get attached...

It's early morning, and Kaneko is still sleeping next to him. The sunlight is just starting to streak across her back, creating interesting pools of light and dark on her skin. Mitani knows she'd be upset if she knew that he's staring at her like this. He knows, but she's so beautiful right now that he can't bring himself to care.

When she wakes up, he asks her to go to Chiba.


End file.
